A Day in the life of
by anvilhammer
Summary: A Typical day in the life of each major Harry Potter Character..their strengths and their insecurities
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter:

"The Dementors which escaped have been rounded up, Mr Potter!"- Nathaniel Ragthorne announced in his typical booming voice. The Dementors were in a separate island of their own secured by a department within the Magical Law Enforcement Department known as Special Magical Security (SMS)-consisting of very well trained hit wizards. "I require an explanation from SMS as to why or how they escaped? And if they have all been really rounded up."

He stood up and waved his hand indicating the end of the conversation with his assistant. Once Ragthorne had left dictating memo after memo- Harry James Potter waved his wand once to the fireplace and in a flash he could see the magical illusion of Ronald Weasley now in Albania. "Good Morning Mr Potter!"- Ronald Weasley said with a sort of scrapping bow. "Shut it Ron!"- Harry was in no mood for jokes and Ron almost choking with laughter assumed a serious face.

"You must have heard about the Dementor escape?"- Harry enquired. Ron nodded. "I am not sure who has not heard about it yet, perhaps a few muggles in the boundaries of cornwall have not"?.... watching Harry about to retort…Ron hastily continued "The Patronuses got weaker…and the Dementors escaped..the SMS were alerted and solved the crisis did they not?". Harry nodded. For some reason despite being Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic- with the Gold Auror Badge- Harry trusted nobody except his family and the weasleys. Anything remotely connected with those seven years would have him instantly paranoid about the return of Voldemort or another dark wizard being created. When he heard about them- the most ordinary crimes became dark ones- and he felt the beginning of yet another wizarding war.

He was angry with himself for over-reacting. For the last two days since the escape- he had bought thirty international newspapers (muggle ones) and had sent memos requiring the sacking of the four SMS wizards who were on guard at the Island of Rotnemed- an exclusive 100 square mile island bought by the wizarding fraternity for imprisoning the Dementors and had had a fight with one of his best friends Hermoine Weasley- the Deputy Head of Magical Law Enforcement. He could not understand it. Every day he was touching his scar and prodding it to see if it hurt him or not. For some reason he himself did not know of- he could not believe the war was over. He was becoming like Barty Crouch he felt.

In the beginning all was good. The offer to become an Auror coming from Kingsley to himself, Ron and Neville. Neville refusing – instead taking up Herbology his first love, Ron- sacrificing his first seven years for WWW and George and only he- Harry taking up training sacrificing a promising career as a seeker for the Kenselmare Kestrels. Courting Ginny. Giving evidence to support Narcissca Malfoy though Lucius was sentenced to fourteen years in the New Wizard Prison guarded by House Elves. Courting Ginny, and informing Arthur of their love and marriage. Having James, Albus and Lily and being a dad.

But suddenly- Harry had began to feel a restlessness. All was too good he felt. Even after twenty years- he could not stop feeling worried. Was it something wrong with his mind? He forcefully agreed to stop and control himself.

A memo fluttered through his huge doorway. Harry flicked his wand lazily- it was from Kingsley. MR POTTER! THE WIZARDS COUNCIL OF SOUTH ASIA HAVE INFORMED US THAT THE WIZARD KNOWN TO THE MUGGLES AS USAMA IS HIDING IN THE MOUNTAINS OF TABRIZ IN IRAN AND THAT IT HIS HIS POLYJUICE DOUBLE WHO IS CREATING THE HAVOC! THE MUGGLES OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA HAVE MADE A REQUEST THROUGH THE BRITISH PRIME MINISTER TO ENLIST WIZARD HELP IN SECRET OF COURSE! I WANT YOUR BEST TEAMS OF AURORS TO TRAVEL TO IRAN AND CORNER THE WIZARD!- the memo bust as expected.

Harry summoned Ragthorne and instructed him to send urgent OWLS to Aurors Team Alpha and Beta both Operations Experts ,OWL to Ronald Weasley Team Leader of Auror Team Zigma (Now Training Young To be Aurors in Albania) to attach himself to the attack team and temporarily hand over training to his assistant Marcus Wellibius, an OWL to Anhimel and Gelding the two House Elves attached to the Auror Division to meet him instantly to start the stakeout and pinpoint the Wizard Usamas location.

The Auror in him had risen again..like his team had cornered and caught that muggle Saddam Hussein and helped the British Prime Minister…it would be another mark on his achievements.

A Typical day….Harry thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Potter:

"Another Goal to the Kestrels!"- the commentator boomed at the Quidditch Stadium of Agrabah in Chudley- home to the popular Chudley Cannons. The Cannons were training 30-120 and it would be only a matter of time before the Kestrels won and got the third place in the league. The Cannons would lose yet again.

Ginevra Potter frowned. As a Quidditch Correspondent for the Prophet- she could not take sides ever…but as a person she supported the Chudley Cannons more than any other team, even the Harpies where she had once played as a Chaser. The reason was that Alicia Spinnet her brothers former Griffyindor team mate was captain of the Cannons- the first woman in two centuries to become Captain of a Quidditch team that had male players.

Her quill began to take the notes down- as Ginevra shrugged down at the Wizarding Wireless manufactured by the Wizarding Company of J&W- Jordan and Weasley. The commentator was now saying the Cannons seeker Jerry Fisher had seen the snitch and was diving for it. It was a shocking upset a few minutes later. Fisher caught the snitch and it was 180-160 to the Cannons who had won. Alicia was crying and Ginny despite her supposed Neutrality was cheering!

She read the story her quill had penned and made the corrections before sending her tawny owl to the Prophet with the story. Time to go home to lily she thought. "Ginny!" – it was Lee Jordan the Managing Director of J&W- part owner of the Cannons. Ginny liked Lee so wondered what he had to say to her. Jordan pulled out a Y-Box a wizarding communications tool invented by the Wizarding Genius Dennis Creevey and waved his wand. Harry appeared and informed Ginny that he may not be coming home for a few weeks now.

Ginny felt the anger surge in her stomach. The visions of a lovely family dinner were burnt to crisp. It would be her, lily and kreacher again and she would once again explode at Harry and at his job. How could she stand it? Off once every two months on a Auror Chase- no news of his being dead or alive, all magical traces being removed away for months at a stretch. She could not understand how her sister in law Hermione took it so well. In some ways she was Jealous of Hermione – of her obvious love for Ron and vice versa. Even their fights were filled with love. Lee hastily slipped away- towards Alicia for congratulating her still scared of Ginnys Bat Bogey Hexes.

Ginny gloomily disapparated to Number 12 and after watching carefully for muggles- opened the door. The Bullfrog voice of Kreacher was heard running for his mistress and Ginny promised to herself not to yell at Kreacher or Lily and let her frustrations out. She was a good wife but was Harry a good husband? Was he faithful? How could someone who loved his family spend so much time as an Auror? …..all the famous Aurors like Mad Eye Moody or Gawain Robards- did not have families. Harry had three children to look after.

The only reason they were still together was probably their children. They both loved their children a lot too much to fight in front of them. "Ginny"! a voice from the fireplace floated across the hallway to her and she sighed. It was her mother- typical Harry- who would urgently request mother to give her company. She prefered to be alone when Harry was away but instead he would send her mother to keep her company which wuld infuriate her further and furher.

Twice she had bordered on being unfaithful. Both times she had hated herself anf rushed out of the muggle bars. She had confided to no-one. She felt anger a terrible anger within her that she was being used. She had sacrified her career for Harry and he was leaving her alone for almost six months a year. "Harry loves his job"- her mother would say – but so did she. Did he love his family more than his job? She was sure her brother Ron did.

She would have a serious discussion with Harry when he returned from this mission whenever it was……and sat down resigned to have a family dinner with Lily and her mother hating it more than anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron Weasley:

The OWL reached him and he read his letter gaping. Iran! Now he was really mad. He hated travelling and preferred being in Albania to train the young Aurors once in three months but mostly being in good old britain- apparate home and now….Harry wanted him on the Attack squad. Ron felt his chest tighten. Not the thought of combats or attacks but being away from his family. Rose was in Hogwarts of course but Hugo….

Ron waved his wand shooting off the Red and White sparks which signalled the young boys to come back to base from their mission of capturing a marked death eater (who was actually a senior auror from Rons team). It took them three minutes to apparate back to base. "Ok Boys! I have to report for duty to london. Tom Perrywinkle will be taking over the program". It was typical Ron short and sweet.

Ronald Weasley walked to the old shoe and touched it and felt himself being zoomed back to his office in the Ministry of Magic. "Good Morning Mr. Weasley"! Silas Tomburn said. Silas was Rons old assistant incapable of warming a cup of tea with magic. "Morning"- Ron announced. He flicked his wand towards the Y-Box and saw the image of Fiona Greenhorn- his wifes Assistant. "Morning Mr W!" She announced- "Morning! I want to have a word with Mione!"- Ron said. Fiona nodded and turned to a small box on her side " Mrs W! Mr W wants a word!". Ron heard his wife ask which Mr. W it was and heard Fiona reply it was the usual Mr. W. Fiona looked back at Ron. " Sure Mr. W! you can come up here now!".

Ron popped and appeared in the office of the Deputy Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office- as Hermione rushed out and embraced him. He gave her a smile. In a flash she knew- "You are going on an operation!". "How the hell do you do it?" he asked in wonder- looking at her and wondering why she ever chose him. She gave him a big kiss on the mouth- "Because I love you and you know that". Ron nodded.

"Iran" Ron said. Hermione nodded. Usama was big news and she had the memo on her desk. Somehow Minister Shacklebolt had not told her Ron would be involved. "Got a letter from Rosie!"- Hermione announced- flicking the parchment from her purse. It was typical Rose. She was fine, happy in Groffyindor, Top in Charms, Transfiguration, Portions and Herbology, Second in Defence against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. Scorpius a close second. Ron groaned and wished he had not warned her against Scorpius at the start of her term. "They'll marry I suppose!" he said grumpily and she gave him a look which spoke daggers.

"Mione!"- he said. "Do you reckon I should quit being an Auror!"- he added " You see! It was pretty good being a business man and much better paying too". She shook her head knowing he loved his job. "Get here fast enough" she said. "I simply cannot manage Hugo especially when he is out on his broom". She kissed him on the cheek and watched him apparate from her office back to his.

Ron was a happy man. He loved his family, loved his job. He remembered the hard times. Hand me down robes, hand me down wand, hand me down owls, hand me down cauldrons and books. George had started the big change and Ron had joined him. Seven years later Ron had received a whopping three hundred and fifty thousand galleons for his partnership when he had suggested quitting, that plus a forty thousand galleon pay had meant money more than he could imagine, a vault at the bottom of gringotts and as much money as his friend Harry Potter, a house in middlesex and a shiny new rover. He had no worries in his life except that of his family and his parents and his brother.

Ronald flicked his wand over his fireplace and heard the droning voice of mithulas- their house elf- the first paid house elf in the history of the wizarding world-Ron thought. " Master Ronald!"- the elf said grandly- but Ron interrupted knowing that if the elf was not stopped he would continue talking for nearly an hour on Ronald and his family tree. "Get me Hugo fast!". Mithulas nodded slightly crestfallen at not having addressed his master with the courtesy due. In a flash Hugo was there giving his father a grin. "Hey Dad!". Ron told him what had happened and his trip to Iran. Hugo nodded sagely "See Ya Dad! Take care of yourself!". Ron grunted " Look Champ! I would suggest not going off flying or playing quidditch at the Potters or anyone else until I return". Hugo gave his father a pixie like look "Sure Dad!". Ron snorted aware that his son never ever refused him- but did exactly what he a shot anyway. He flicked Hugo Off just as Harrys Memo floated across to his office asking him to report instantly to Harrys. Ron gave a sigh and popped off,,,,

A Typical Day…..


	4. Chapter 4

Dudley Dursley:

Good God- was it three fifteen already? The six foot four inch tall two hundred and thirty pound man got up with a start from his desk and bellowed as loudly as possible for "Dorothy" his secretary who flustered rushed up to him with something between a smile and a frown- never quite able to anticipate her Boss's moods. He informed her that he would be taking a conference call.

Mr. Dursley was the Managing Director of Evanesco Line of Perfumes, one of the most appealing brands of perfume in Britain who was worth over three million pounds and had his manor in Berkshire. Mr. Dursley married to Laura Dursley had two children both of whom attended a boarding school in paris- though when Dorothy had googled the name of "Hopkiss"- nothing had turned up and Mr Dursley had muddled the name of the school every year.

Dudley Dursley panting and puffing reached the fifth floor room and opened the door. The conference room where he allowed nobody else to ensured it was firmly shut from inside and glanced at the portrait of the woman- who made the perfumes he distributed and sold and made his profits from. She was the heart and soul of Evanesco and nobody on earth should ever know she was a witch. Her name was Fleur Weasley who had her own labs in the "Other World". Another secret was that a certain George Weasley owned 51% of the shares in the Evanesco Group with a certain Ronald Weasley owning 14%, Dudley himself owned barely 10% of the group shares but enough to make him really important.

The portrait gave him a wink- and suddenly she appeared. "Dudley" she said with a smile. "You will be happy dat I hav the perfect perfume for young girls- the perfect essence with the hair of a vella". Dudley grunted long ago having given up trying to understand what she was saying. " I will bring these to you tomorrow through muggle courier"- she continued- "will eet sell-you tell me"? Dudley nodded his heart beating at the thought of another successful perfume. The Evanesco had thirteen successful brand of perfumes. Dudley paused for a second before continuing "what about the blasted Owls"?. Fleur grinned "Dudley! Your poor daughter hav to send the owls to me. I hav ten letters for you from her". Dudley was pleased. "OK!"- "Send them with the perfume in the usual name". Fleur gave a slight nod and walked off into her portrait.

Dudley walked out of the room as though in a trance. Hogwarts. That School. His daughter Andrea had got her letter and he had literally fainted. He was not much pleased when a Hogwarts Witch of the name of Patil arrived to inform him that if Andy was not put in Hogwarts she would not be able to control or channel her magic and may be considered a freak. Dudley was familiar with the world of wizards and magic then- having already established a bond with Harry and business relations thanks to Harry with Fleur and George Weasley. He was desperate for some help to prevent this fate to Andy – but no- she was off to the school in Robes- and Dudley desperately invented wild lies of Andy being accepted to a girls school in Paris to his mother and his wife and making excuses every time Laura suggested visiting her baby girl.

Dudley could not bear to tell Laura his perfect wife the truth. She was as scornful of magic-as his father. Grandpa Vernon doted on his granddaughter but if he knew she was a witch he would faint in terror. Vernon loved the fact that his son was wealthy and that he was a member of the Reform Club in London but he had no clue as to how the perfume brands kept coming.

Then came a letter for Suzy and Dudley was almost beside himself with apoplexy. It was inexplicable. Suzy was also visited by Professor Patil and also attended Hogwarts. Laura complaining that she had not even seen the girls school.

Dudley and Fleur came up with a solution. Everytime Suzy and Andy wrote letters to him- the letters would be sent to the Shell Manor in Derbyshire from where Fleur would configure special paris boarding school envelopes and send the letters so that Laura would be able to read. Laura could not understand the funny things like charms that they taught children nowadays but it was lucky she did not mention any of this to her mother in law Petunia.

What a tension! Dudley thought….and walked back to his office looking at his schedule: Meetings with the four international brand distributors at four and then finally back home for a rest. He sat and began rehearsing for questions which Laura would ask him wondering what on earth to do if Laura really found out she was the mother of two witches….

A Typical Day


End file.
